In connection with a small bracket of this type, known from German Patent Publication DE-A43 26 660, each locking element, which is embodied with only one leg, extends behind a cutout edge of the support structure in order to fix the small bracket in place on the support structure. For additional securing, a blocking wedge is driven into the cutout of the support structure next to the locking element and is locked to the locking element, pushes it against the cutout edge around which it extends and itself rests flat against the other cutout edge, so that the locking element, when exposed to tensional loads opposite the insertion direction, cannot slide off the cutout edge around which it extends. It is simultaneously possible to fix a further accessory element (vehicle headliner or trim) in place on the support structure (body sheet metal piece with cutouts for the two locking elements and the seating dome) by means of the small bracket. Since in connection with a small bracket for a sun visor, considerable forces can act on the small bracket as a function of the movement resistance of the sun visor shaft or of the sun visor to the shaft, when it is in use, it is disadvantageous that the two locking elements provide support only on one side, are therefore locally put under high loads and possibly permit the lifting off of one side of the base body from the support structure, or respectively the accessory element. It is furthermore not useful that removal is difficult under some circumstances, because the lock of the blocking wedges on the locking elements can hardly be released without destroying them.